


A 'Heros' Saviour

by AbbieA7410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Superheroes, Good Death Eaters, Light side bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Order of the Pheonix Bashing, So they dont have magic, Their not Wizards and Witches, They have superpowers, im so stressed why am i even doing this, you know like the X-Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieA7410/pseuds/AbbieA7410
Summary: In a world where everyone has a small tattoo on their wrist, White Mark's meant Good, Black Mark's meant Evil, or that was the way society saw it. Those with White Mark's got through life easily, everything was handed to them on a silver platter, those with Black Mark's fought for every little thing they had.The Potter family where famous for never having a person born into the family with a Black Mark, they where one of those high standing families, they had power, and powers (literally) and where members of the famous Superhero group, The Order of the Phoenix, they where the family little girls dreamed of being members of. However, the secret that comes with their only child, Harry Potter, may break their family for good.~~~~~~~~~~~I might update the summary soon.This is a Superhero AU, If that's not your cup of tea I wouldn't reccomend this.Please note that Magic isn't real here and the only Magical Abilities are those who have Superpowers.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A 'Heros' Saviour

Superheroes where something of a myth now. None of them had been seen in the last 17 years, after the fall of some of the most famous Heros, who all came together to form a group called the Order of the Phoenix, but of course where their are Heros, their is always a Villain. Although with who the hero and Villain are, it just depends on who you asked. It all depended on the mark upon a person's wrist, a white rose or a white dagger. Or a Black rose or a Black dagger. If you asked someone who had a black mark, well they would say the Order of the Phoenix where the Villains, however if a person with a white mark was asked the very same question, they would say the Death Eaters where the ones in the wrong. It was all about a person's belief on what was going on.

Their where a few known anomalies in the was a person viewed the whole Hero/Villain situation, the most famous example would probably be the one of Harry Potter, or as he would be better known now, Harrison Riddle. Harrison was born to a famously white mark family, the Potters, his parents James and Lily Potter where famous for the 'good' they had done for the world. Although now it was all a mystery as to what really happened in the family.

Harrison liked to let him mind wonder and think about everything that har happened during his life and remember how it was that got him this far, with a wonderful husband, and three amazing children. Adelaide who was the eldest at 15, was a carbon copy of Tom, and if anyone ever had doubts on it all it took was one look at the and all those doubts where automatically scrapped, she loved reading books and soaked up knowledge like a sponge, books that where far above her age level always made it's way into her miniature 'library' which was just another was of saying her bedroom was covered in books. Anastasia was next, alot younger than her sister at 4 years old who was almost definitely his child through looks, however her personality was all her husband, she loved causing trouble with her friends at school and always learned from a young age how to get her parents to give into her demands, she was in no way spoiled and knew that she had to value everything that was given to her. And little Atticus, who was nearly a month old, too young yet to show any characteristics of either him or Tom, but if they where to look now they would say he is the perfect combination of them both, he is very unlike his older sisters and was very quiet, unlike Anastasia, but he didn't look around at things and try to see what was going on at any given moment, as Adelaide did.

Thinking back on his life, he couldn't think of anything he wouldn't go through again if this meant that his life would be that same as it is now. Looking over at his two daughters he saw that Anastasia was curled upto Adelaide while she pointed out little constellations and stars in the sky. 

"That one is the Orion Constellation."

"How was that one made." 

"Well, thousands and thousands of years ago, the Greek Godess Artemis was friends with a hunter called Orion, and one day while Artemis was taking a bath in a small river, Orion stumbled upon her accidentally and Artemis shot her with an arrow in fright. And once she realized what she had done, she turned him into the brightest constellation in the sky." Adelaide told her sister. 

Harrison sat on the ground next to his daughter's and wrapped his arm around them while keeping Atticus close to him. It was well near midnight and really he knew that all of his children should be in bed, but on days like today he allowed them to stay awake.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed."

Harrison looked up and smiled, Tom tended to work for long periods of time, few times a year, although that does tend to happen when you run a boarding school for children of Heros and Villains. 

"We where waiting for you, Papa." Said Anastasia.

"But you know you should have been in bed 3 hours ago." Tom said.

"You should have been home 5 hours ago." Adelaide muttered. Adelaide was one for planning, she hated when things didn't go properly it wasn't good for her, although that might just come from being a perfectionist like her father.

Tom sat next to Harrison and gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking down at Atticus, he had bearly had the chance to meet his youngest child, with having to wrap the end of the school year up.

Hearing a yawn, both looked down at Anastasia who was still leaning into her sister. "Time for bed I'm guessing." Tom said.

"Can we have a story first." Anastasia whispered.

"Of course, sweetheart, which one do you want." Tom said.

"How you and Mama got together."

Harrison and Tom looked at eachother, neither of them had told thought about telling their children how they got together, their story wasn't exactly Disney Romance, and it was not exactly child friendly. However looking at both their children, both decided 9n telling them what had happened after they got ready for bed.

Adelaide took Atticus from Harrison and held her sisters hand while he and Tom stayed in the garden for a few minutes.

"You know we are going to have to tell them a very watered down version of it dont you." 

Harrison laughed, a sound that Tom would never tire of hearing, and remembered how their story had started. Over 18 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to avoid confusion, i wrote the epilogue first, why did I do this, I have zero clue. It's going to be Harrison looking back on his memories in a way so in the very last chapter it will come back to this moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. It's not my usual kind if story but I'm hoping to have fun with it.
> 
> Should I be balancing mocks, school, collage applications, 4 WIPs, Anxiety and Depression all together, probably not but I really wanted to write this.
> 
> Please leave Comments and Kudos, they are appreciated. -Abbie :)


End file.
